Friday 13th
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: [KaiMax frndship n brotherly love, Hints of MaxMathilda] Big brother Kai teaches his li'l friend that there is no such thing as superstition in Max's way of learning. XD


**Title: Friday 13th**

**Summary: Big brother Kai helps his li'l kid bro, Max that superstition is stupid. Hints of MaxMathilda.**

**Dedicated To : Seema. My sweet sister online. she requested this pairing and I did it for her. Hope you enjoy this Seema! **

**This story maybe a crap and if you dont like it, I'm so not responsible. enjoy, if possible XD**

* * *

Max walked to and fro in the room in Granger residence. Tyson and Daichi were fighting over who should have the game boy. Ray decided that he should make them all a special something in the kitchen and Hilary was helping him out. Kenny, like usual, was muttering and then typing on Dizzi. And as for our favorite Russian blader, Kai, he was pissed.

You ask why?

Then I'll tell you why. It was because Max was moving to and fro right in front of him. Making noise on the wooden floor as kai was reading a book.

"Max, would it hurt if you sit down?" Kai asked the blond trying his best to be 'friendly' with his teammates.

The blond was far from listening. He was muttering to himself about something being 'odd'. He couldn't help himself but Kai didn't know that, did he?

"Max" yelled Kai.

"What?" asked the American blond to the Russian, getting everybody's attention along with that. Tyson and Daichi looked away from the game boy they were holding. Ray peeped out of the kitchen as Hilary dumped the peelings on Ray's head. Kenny looked away from his laptop.

Kai was pissed even more at all the attention that he stood up and left the room glaring at Max. But everyone else seemed to get back to work. Tyson and Daichi. Ray and Hilary. Kenny working alone. Max was left confused.

'What did I do?' he muttered to himself but followed Kai out as well

Poor guy must have a death wish

* * *

"Kai! Come on…" whined Max "at least you gotta let me know what I did wrong you know!"

"Leave me alone" said Kai simply.

"But why were you angry at me?"

"I was not!" replied Kai.

"Yes you were."

"Now, I'm not"

"Really?"

"Yes" replied Kai more like hissed the part since Max was getting on his nerve.

"Now you are mad at me"

'Yes I am' he thought but still said "No!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Since it was getting childish Kai asked "How'd you know that?"

"Cause you raise your left brow every time you are pissed. I've noticed." Said Max as though he was brilliant at mind reading.

"Fine. Whatever. What do YOU want?" he demanded.

"Ishkcream!" He said pointing out the parlor over there.

Kai sweatdropped. "Fine. My treat"

As they made their way around the corner, A man stood there on a ladder doing some work on the roof of some house. Kai was about to walk underneath it when Max pulled him by his scarf.

"Max!" Kai hissed.

"Kai, Never walk under a ladder"

"What?? I didn't know you were superstitious about those"

Max gulped "not me. But still on the safe side."

"HN" said Kai but still walked under the ladder.

It definitely wasn't Max's day for a black cat walked their way……….'argh' Max wanted to shout. But Kai stopped over to pat the cat. The black cat that had crossed their way.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"I happen to know this cat."

"Let's go home" said Max. "No ice-cream"

"Why? I though you 'lurved' ishkcream" Kai said in Max style. "Don't tell you are still being superstitious"

"I'm just on the safe side"

"The same" muttered Kai before leaving the cat.

"Listen up, Max. Quit being superstitious, it wont get you anywhere"

"Come on, Kai……….I'm not that superstitious" said max and suddenly Ming Ming appeared out of nowhere. Seeing Kai, she pulled out a mirror to check her 'make up'. And unfortunately dropping it to shatter on the ground.

"Oh no, Bad luck. Ming Ming" he sympathized with Ming Ming.

"Why?" asked Ming Ming not realizing that 'superstitious belief'

Max was about to explain when Kai pulled him back and explained instead "Because Max thought it was pretty mirror"

"I guess" said Ming Ming leaving the boys. And leaving Kai and Max alone.

"Oh where were we, Kai? Oh Yeah…like I said, I'm not **that **superstitious"

"Wanna bet?" Kai said. "Whatever. If you don't want ice creams, let's head back"

The walk back was a silent one. More like Max was silent.

"Listen, Max" said Kai "I don't care if you are superstitious or not! But still listen, a small story. There was a boy who was just learning new experiences and stuff like that"

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff you call 'team work'" said Kai pretending to be disgusted by the word.

"You know, Kai. You are amusing"

"Hn. Anyway, this boy was so superstitious that he hesitated to ask a girl out since it was Friday 13 Th of that month. If he doesn't ask her out then, he might not get to ask her at all. Cause his mom was going to take him back to their home town for a bit of slacking off for a year or so"

"Slacking off?"

"Yeah…Vacation"

Max laughed. "Go on"

"So then the guy realized that it was now or never so he asked her out afraid that it was 13 th Friday but he still did go with her." Kai paused.

"He asked her out?! On Friday 13th…that's stupid" Max said.

Kai sighed losing his patience. "Max!! Quit being superstitious. They went out and nothing happened. It had a happy ending!"

"Really? That's sweet. Do you it would be alright to go out on tomorrow? That is tomorrow is Friday 13th this month!"

"That's right" replied Kai running his fingers through his hair.

"That's cool. So I won't have to stay home tomorrow"

"Yeah….you can join the training we have tomorrow" kai said hoping to get the boy back to training.

"Hey no way, tomorrow is party night!! If I have any luck, Mathilda maybe free. Maybe no one has asked her out. What do you think?" questioned Max hyperly.

Kai stood there with a huge sweat drop.

"What do you say?" Max asked.

"Go ahead" Kai.

Max gave him a hug before heading towards the required direction, which a cool and composed gesture. Max was not in his 'jumpy' self, kai noticed.

Kai smiled to himself. Love can do amazing things at times. This amazing thing is annoying his training schedule and he dont like it but for Max's sake, he will.

The story ends with a happy ending showing how big brother Kai teaching teddy bear (:P) Max about 'there is no such thing as superstition'.

So that concludes the story

THE END

* * *

**Hope all of you like it!! Read And Review!****Seema, Hope You Like It! I promise to do well in ten gals for you! **

**Next Mission: BrooklynMatty or KaiMimi oneshot!**

**Thanks for reading. Dont bother to flame cause I did not ask you to read!**

**Masha**

**ZB**


End file.
